


In funivia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un  tenero momento tra Neville e Luna.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: 5. COMPETIZIONI INVERNALI: la storia deve essere ambientata in invernoLimitazioni:• c. Intrappolati in cabinovia, ci si rifà al trope più vecchio del mondo: riscaldarsi col calore corporeo.Prompt: - Neville/Luna, La vita con lei non finiva mai di divertirlo.





	1. Chapter 1

In funivia

“Non vedi preoccuparti. Ti avevo detto che la funivia si sarebbe fermata, sono gli zampotti della neve” disse Luna. Piegò di lato la testa appoggiandola sulla spalla di Neville, guardando lo scenario innevato attraverso il vetro della cabina.

Neville si passò l’indice sotto il naso arrossato per il freddo.

“Spero semplicemente la rimettano in funzione alla svelta”. Guardò lei e deglutì, arrossendo. “Tu non hai freddo?” domandò.

Luna chiuse gli occhi sporgenti.

“Sì, direi che fa discretamente freddo. Però non mi dispiace, mi mantiene sveglia. T’infastidisce?” domandò lei.

“Riesci ad essere sempre ottimista, vero? Non ti va proprio se ci riscaldiamo un po’? Magari usando il calore dei nostri corpi?”. Neville sentì la propria voce tremare, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Gli zampotti possono essere molto dispettosi e se si fa sera il freddo spaventerebbe anche me” ammise Luna, abbracciandosi a lui.

Neville le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendola.

< Ogni disavventura con lei si dimostra un viaggio in un mondo fantastico. Vede tutto meglio di quanto non sia.

Sì, la vita con lei non finisce mai di divertirmi. Tira fuori il mio coraggio e allontana il mio senso d’inadeguatezza > pensò, sorridendole.


	2. Vivi, mia Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Luna.  
Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Harry Potter, angst, Neville/Luna, Neville!cetric: il terrore di vederla fra i caduti di Hogwarts e il rimpianto di non averle confessato quanto l'ama.

Vivi, mia Luna

Neville stringe spasmodicamente l'elsa della spada di Grifondoro tra le mani. In quel momento per tutti è l'eroe, degno del coraggio della sua Casa. Per lui non è così. Ha paura come non mai. Corre tra i corridoi, si fa largo tra studenti spaventati, supera fantasmi agitati e professori intenti a contare cupamente le vittime. Neville cerca una persona sola e non la trova. La cerca, ma sa che se non la trovasse viva, pronta a sorridergli in quel suo modo unico, impazzirebbe. Ad agitarlo è il terrore di vederla fra i caduti e il rimpianto di non averle confessato quanto l'ama.

Quand'ecco che la vede. Stanca, abbandonata su una delle panche in legno usate come barricate in sala grande.

"Luna!" urla, correndole incontro. Solo lei è importante per lui in quel momento.


End file.
